


Nothing If Not Resourceful

by avesnongrata



Series: Maria/Natasha Ficlet Collection [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Morning After, Sharing Clothes, short!Natasha, tall!Maria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avesnongrata/pseuds/avesnongrata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catsuits aren't exactly brunch attire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing If Not Resourceful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justanexercise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanexercise/gifts).



> This started out as a three-sentence fic about Maria's clothes being too big for Natasha to borrow, but I got carried away.

Maria wakes up slowly to beams of sunlight slipping through the shades. She rolls over, brushing up against soft, red hair and smooth, warm skin. A small smile spreads across her face as Natasha shifts sleepily next to her.

“Mmn, good morning,” Natasha mumbles, slipping her arm around Maria’s waist and repositioning herself snugly under her chin.

Maria’s smile widens. “Good morning. You’re still here...” She isn’t complaining; not in the slightest. She’s starting to grow fond of waking up next to Natasha Romanoff every so often.

“Of course I am,” Natasha replies, her voice muffled against Maria’s chest. “I couldn’t just leave.”

“Hasn’t stopped you before,” Maria points out with a hint of amusement.

Natasha laughs. “No, I really couldn’t. You fell asleep on my arm.” She flexes the aforementioned arm experimentally.  “And it seems to have fallen asleep under you.”

“Sorry!” Maria scrambles to unpin Natasha’s arm from beneath her shoulder. Natasha pulls her arm free and shakes it out, wriggling her fingers and flexing her wrist to try to get rid of the pins and needles. Once she’s worked some of the feeling back into her arm, she grabs Maria’s wrist and rolls over, pulling Maria’s arm around her as she settles back into the mattress. For a long couple of minutes they just lie there, Natasha’s back pressed against Maria’s front, their legs intertwined.

“Do you want to go for breakfast?” Natasha asks quietly, breaking the silence. “I’ve been craving the blintzes that place around the corner makes.”

Maria’s eyes sweep around her room, taking in the way their clothes from the night before are scattered haphazardly across the floor. Their night together was kind of a last-minute arrangement, and she highly doubts Natasha has a change of clothes stashed in her utility belt. “Are you sure that’s a good idea? Catsuits aren’t exactly brunch attire.”

“If you say so." Natasha shrugs. "Can I borrow some of your clothes?”

“You’re welcome to, but I don’t think I have anything that will fit you, Itsy Bitsy Spider.” Maria walks her fingers across Natasha’s belly like a spider, poking her in the place she knows Natasha is especially ticklish.

Her teasing earns her a nice, hard jab in the ribs from Natasha’s elbow, and Natasha laughs at the involuntary grunt it elicits.  “Oh, ye of little faith.” She wriggles out of Maria’s arms and climbs out of her bed. Maria watches, entranced, as she crosses the room and pulls open the closet, entirely unselfconscious to be standing there buck naked.  

“Stop staring at my ass, Hill. Get dressed.”

Maria laughs as she slides out of bed. It never fails to amaze her how Natasha doesn’t even have to look at her to catch her staring. It might have something to do with the fact that she never fails to stare at Natasha when they’re alone together, but that’s beside the point. Maria does her best not to sneak glances while she pulls on the first outfit she gets her hands on.

Once she’s dressed, she turns to find Natasha doing up the buttons on her red and black buffalo plaid shirt. Maria raises a curious eyebrow. “Don’t you need pants?”

“Nope...” Natasha finished messing with the buttons and picks up the wide belt she must’ve found at the back of Maria’s closet. She wraps it around her waist, transforming Maria’s shirt into a mini dress. As a finishing touch, she rolls the sleeves up past her elbows and pulls on the tall boots from her uniform to complete the look.

Maria shakes her head, amazed. “Okay, I’m impressed. That looks even better on you than it does on me.”

Natasha gives her a smug grin before turning to admire her handiwork in the mirror. “I’m nothing if not resourceful.”

Maria can’t resist wrapping her arms around Natasha’s waist. “I’m not getting that shirt back, am I?”

“Probably not.” Natasha laughs and lifts up on her tiptoes to give Maria a quick kiss before dragging her out of the bedroom by the belt loop of her jeans. “Come on, I’m starving.”


End file.
